


Mischief

by Callmedale



Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Dracosnekmouse, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/F, F/M, Kagami Appreciation Week, Kagami Appreciation Week 2020, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Multi, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, kagami appreciation week day 8 (happy birthday/free day)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: What’s the word for a group of mice?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrigaminette - Relationship, dracosnekmouse - Relationship
Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822360
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagami Appreciation Week day 8 (Happy Birthday/Free day)
> 
> Happy birthday to Kagami Tsurugi

“Stop that!” Ryuuko said as sternly as she could while stifling a giggle.

“I’m not doing anything.” Multimouse defended as she innocently slid a cookie off her plate and back onto her girlfriend’s 

“Not you!” She responded pulling her plate away.

“Whatever do you mean?” Another asked as she unlocked Adrien’s phone to play a game.

“You know who I mean! Also since when do you know his password?”

“Shhhh, that’s not important.” another Multimouse waved off as she lounged atop Aspik’s lyre and idly plucked at the chords below her.

“It sounds important.” Aspik chimed in shooing her away from the instrument.

“I know many things.” One smugly teased while eating a grape like it was an apple.

“You still know which one I’m talking to and I told you to stop, now get down from there!”

Aspik now looking up from the horde of hyper Multimice skitting and scattering the picnic they’d prepared upon the top of the Arc De Triomphe to see just who Ryuuko was scolding. 

A singular Multimouse was lodged high up upon her head, expertly repositioning herself and holding on like something out of a rodent rodeo as Ryuuko turned and tilted her head to both look around at the crowd of mischief makers and to shake her free.

“How did you even know I was up here? I never even touched a hair on your head!”

“The horns  **are** my head, now get down from there!”

“No! I’m not done!” Came a defiant little scream.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Ryuuko demanded shaking her head even more in a useless attempt to see what was happening upon her scalp. 

Aspik looked on bewildered across their picnic blanket as his girlfriend confusedly spun her head, her hands in the air out of reflex but trying to hold herself back from instinctively swatting their smaller girlfriend. His silence and their shrieking interrupted solely by the click of his phone’s camera from atop their food basket. 

“You’re almost there!” another cheered, getting Ryuuko to still and narrow eyes with her. 

They stared each other down one smiling innocently and the other decidedly immune to such charm until the pressure on her horn suddenly shifted and then what felt like the quick tapping of little fingers and a slight pulling of hair before sliding down her back and the little troublemaker behind her cried out, “done!” And then just as she turned around to see the tiny culprit she disappeared into a crisscrossing group before she could confront the one who’d made such a big deal of climbing the dragon, her frustration punctuated by another click from the camera one of them had commandeered. 

“Show me that! What did you do?” Ryuuko yelled back as she snatched at the phone. Aspik Just snickered to himself catching a slight side-glance. 

She picked up the phone only to find it stuck on its lock screen. “Open this!” She demanded handing it over to Aspik. He hurriedly did so, all the while averting his eyes from her fury and trying to to smirk at the Multimice around them. 

Taking the phone back she looked at the photo only to reach up and touch her horns in minor disbelief because the picture revealed that multimouse had strung up some hair in a loose attempt at a ponytail and had it supported upright between her horns with her jump rope holding it up like some kind of clothesline. There were also several Multimice posing all throughout the picture.

Untying it and tossing the jump rope aside Ryuuko could only wonder aloud, “Why?” As she sat slumped and confused looking at the picture 

Reforming into one and surprising her girlfriend with a draping hug from behind, resting her chin on Ryuuko’s shoulder, “I wanted to surprise you by putting your hair in a bun like mine but you got suspicious before I was able to get very far.” 

She pecked a little kiss onto the stunned girl’s cheek before collapsing back and lazily picking up one of the cookies she swiped earlier as she lounged. Kagami brought up a hand to feel that cheek and blushed. “Hey, Aspik?”

“Yeah?” He responded, lounging about taking in the cuteness of his two girlfriends and their shenanigans.

“Help me hold her down!” Ryuuko playfully yelled, turning to pounce on the heroine behind her, almost making her choke on cookie crumbs in her shock. 

Aspik scrambled to hold down her arms as Ryuuko just looked down at her captured prize and teased, “Whatever shall I do with you little mouse.”

Multimouse just finished coughing on cookie crumbs and responded with as innocent of a smile as she could manage before getting turned into a giggling mess through a barrage of kisses and tickles.

**Author's Note:**

> The collective noun for a group of mice is a “mischief”


End file.
